A Christmas for the Ages
A naughty Ectonurite that gets coal every year finds out a way to replace all of Santa's presents to deliver with coal. But the Ectonurite discovered that F.I.N.D. is so nice, it is impossible for them to get coal. So he brings all the coal into one place to make a monster and possesses it, and arms it with the gifts of his relatives. Plot Evan was in a living room of a house Kevin bought. Rocket was putting up a Christmas tree. (Evan): This is going to be a great Christmas. (Kevin): Yeah, with our new Christmas idea. (Evan): Hey, and this year, since I battle villains, I'm sure I'll get a present instead of some dumb coal! (Kevin): I'm not so sure about that. (Evan): Why not? (Kevin): I battle villains too, and I get coal every year. Though it's great for barbecue. (Evan): That's from when you used to be a villain. (Kevin): No, I battled villains in between the last two Christmases. (Evan): Christmases. It should be Christmi. One Christmas, two Christmi. One platypus, two platypi. One octopus, two octopi. One cactus, two cacti. One bus, two bi. But anyways, F.I.N.D. has been really good lately. It's impossible for us to get coal. Hey, one us, two i. (Kevin): One punch, two pi. (Evan): Okay. Evan picked up a circle graph and drew a picture of a punch bottle on it. Meanwhile........ An Ectonurite was in an abandoned garage shack. It was dark. (Ectonurite): I don't like being on the bad side of Santa's list. Good is what I've always hoped for, at least for Christmas evenings. All of the children being watched open presents and have cheer with joy, and nothing for me. Just coal. Coal makes the heat energy unit. That makes light. If only everyone got coal, but then there'd be a bunch of light. But it's for the best. Then, the Ectonurite took off to the skies. Theme song! The Ectonurite was flying around the world, looking for the North Pole. When he found it, he flew down and saw a polar bear with robotic equipment on. Then, the polar bear stood on it's hind legs, and made robotic claws. The Ectonurite used intangibility to not get hit. Then, the polar bear's back slid open, and a large ray came out and zapped the Ectonurite with orange goo. The Ectonurite turned invisible, but the polar bear used his vision to find him. The polar bear absorbed the snow with his right arm, and made a blizzard that knocked the Ectonurite down to the ground. (Ectonurite): Polar bear. Earth animal species. Enhanced with special technology that allows him to defeat a wide amount of opponents. The Ectonurite grew a tentacle claw on his back, and scratched off the orange goo. Then, he possessed the polar bear and ran behind. There were some floating tents, that flew down to the ground. Then, they all glittered, and shot lasers. (Ectonurite): Let's see how powerful your lasers are. You wouldn't double cross your guardian, would you now? The lasers knocked off small technology, not enough to damage anyone. An elf came out of a tent, and another out of another. (Elf 1): Santa told us not to use any technology. (Elf 2): Well, Santa's wrong. Our polar guardian cannot be beaten! (Elf 1): I don't think it's the polar guardian. It was talking. (Elf 2): Just those side effects. (Elf 1): Huh? (Elf 2): Y'know, those aftersides? When this is used on this, this shall happen? (Elf 1): I don't think technology would make anything happen to a polar bear. (Elf 2): No one ever understands me. The Ectonurite unpossessed the polar bear, making him knocked out. (Ectonurite): Where's your leader? (Elf 1): Who are you? (Ectonurite): My name is Gosutoz. Now tell me or you'll wish you had! (Elf 2): Talk about being grumpy. (Elf 1): Ladehart, Schnoz, and Schnitzel will give you a tour. A car shaped like a sleigh was flying towards Gosutoz. A female elf and two male elves were riding in it. (Ladehart (female)): Climb aboard, and we shall give you a tour! Gosutoz flew into the sleigh, but fell through it. (Ladehart): By the way, you might wanna grow some legs. Meanwhile........ (Evan): Who should we invite? (Kevin): How about the orange ball and the butterfly chick? (Evan): I don't know their numbers. (Kevin): Let me look. 514-3598 and 895-3415. (Evan): Ok. Hey! Kevin looked up the phone numbers. Evan called them and invited them to come over. (Evan): What shall happen while we wait? How about a special Christmas this year? (Kevin): What new will happen? It will just be a regular ole Christmas. (Evan): Let's see Santa! (Kevin): Santa? He's just a myth. (Evan): Let's find out! Evan went to his room and packed up some stuff. (Evan): And maybe when we get there, we'll see Ben, fighting some villains who want to kidnap Santa! Kevin packed up some stuff too, and Rocket, and Sharpoint. Then, there was a knock on the door. Sharpoint rushed down as fast as he could and opened the door. Delilah was there. Then, they kissed. (Delilah): Hi guys. The others came downstairs. (Evan): Hey talking pet. (Delilah): I'm not a pet! (Evan): The world needs pets. So you're a pet. Delilah went into the basement and started unpacking her stuff. Meanwhile, a beeping noise was heard, and Tipidu came in. (Evan): Hi Tipidu. (Tipidu): Hey guys, I built a Danger Tracker. It says there is danger in the North Pole. (Delilah): How are we going to get to the North Pole? (Evan): I have a way. Meanwhile, let's go later. Evan, the gang, Tipidu, and Delilah put up decorations and put luggage where they were supposed to. (Delilah): So how is this year's Christmas going to work? (Evan): That's a surprise. Now let's go save the North Pole. They ran outside, and Evan fiddled with the Billiontrix. (Billiontrix): Vehicle mode activated. The Billiontrix turned into a long white car. The top was open, and there were several red seats. In the front, there was a blue screen with a picture of the Billiontrix symbol on it. (Kevin): That's new. But we need to fly. (Evan): I'm not finished. Evan pressed the symbol. Screens of his unlocked aliens showed up. He selected Hip, and turned into him. The car turned into a small glass ball with two red seats in it. The ball had a white wing and a black wing, and there was a hypno circle in the front with a window to see out of. There was a steering wheel. The Billiontrix symbol was on the inside, next to the window. Evan and Kevin sat in the seats. Evan controlled the vehicle to fly up. (Evan): I call it........the Hypno Dome. It can shoot lasers and hypno beams. They flew. More Coming Soon Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Holiday Specials